Money and Sex
by JadeDougy
Summary: Edward finds himself lost in his life. Isabella wants nothing more then to have a fairy tale ending. Edward gets lost in downtown L.A. and meets Isabella who charges him for the directions. Taking a chance on each other, Edward hires Isabella to be his date for the week. Do they find what they are looking for in each other or lose everything all the way? Hiatus Indefinitely.
1. Two Worlds

Edward finds himself lost in his life. Isabella wants nothing more then to have a fairy tale ending. Edward gets lost in downtown L.A. and meets Isabella who charges him for the directions. Taking a chance on each other, Edward hires Isabella to be his date for the week. Do they find what they are looking for each other or lose everything all the way?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Rent's past due. 2 months now. Where's my money, Quil? Get it by tonight or you're out of here." Riley's voice travels up to my apartment, awaking me from my slumber.

"Shit!" I roll off the bed, running to the bath. I pull the lid off the back of the toilet's tank.

The travel soap container has nine bucks in it.

"Rosalie! You stupid bitch." I growl.

Heavy footsteps descend up the stairs.

"Fuck!" I pull my wavy brunette hair into a bun and pull my wig cap over my head. I quickly brush my teeth and make sure my shirt has no wrinkles. Fishing down my black stockings from the shower rod.

I slip them up my legs, snapping them into my garter belt.

"You know rent's due on the 21st of every month and you crack heads never have it! I'm not running a goddamned homeless shelter, you fucking assholes!" Riley screams at no one in general.

I throw my blonde-bob wig on with my black limo driver hat. Grabbing my red men's sports jacket and my black very worn thigh high boots. I slip them on in no time.

A power fist pounds on the door.

I pull the window to the fire escape open as quietly as I can. I drop the ladder down and slip into the darkness of night.

I keep my head down as I walk quickly past all the bums and drug addicts making my way's to Pop's bar.

A dumpster and the area around is closed off with police tape. Some Chinese tourist snapping pictures with their fancy cameras.

"Ohh come on! Felix, they are taking pictures!" the detective yells to his partner.

The tourist start taking pictures of the detective. I duck my head, slipping into the bar.

The bass pumps, shaking the walls. I head straight to the bar.

"Hey Laurent! Have you seen Rosalie?" I yell over the music.

"She's up stairs." Laurent smiles at me. I slam the bar top, my hand sticks to the table top, "Thanks."

"Don't be looking at my girl, asshole!" a very large, angry biker screams.

I descend the stairs two at a time. "Rosalie!" I find her sitting with Royce and two other ladies.

She's plays with her blonde hair, pushing up her bangs with a pink comb.

"Rosalie!" I call to her, smiling slightly.

"Bella! Hi Baby." Her Havel eyes are glazed over and she stumbles to meet me. "You spent our rent money to get loaded!" I shout, grabbing her arm.

She tumbles down, "Jeeze, Bella. Chill. I only own Royce, two hundred dollars more."

"You know, Bella. If you want to work for me. You could pay off what she owns me." Royce stands up, looking me up and down. He licks his burnt cracked lips.

"Thanks a really nice offer, Royce but no." She pulls him down as she comes to stand behind me.

I shake my head rolling my eyes, and I move back towards the stairs.

"Do you really like her, Royce?" one of the girls whines as we leave. "Shh." he quiets her

We make our way over to the bar. Rosalie grabs a cocktail napkin and starts loading it up with the fruit from the traces for drinks.

"Hey, Rosalie. This is a bar not a buffet." Laurent growls. Rosalie rolls her eyes at him.

"I was walking here and they had pulled someone of out of a dumpster!" I freak out at Rosalie. That is the number one reason I don't want a pimp. If you aren't do what they want. The hell with you, you are end.

"You know who it was?" Rosalie spilts her food as she talks, "It was Junkie Jessica! I guess she was running her mouth, Baam! Right in-between the eyes." "This is why I like to work for myself. No one telling me what to do, or taking my money." I wrap my arms around myself.

"It's great, honey." Rosalie smiles, "Come on, let's go."

"Uhhh… Jane. What do you think you're doing?" Rosalie gives the small blonde girl her killer eyes.

She glances over at Rosalie. "I was just taking a rest."

"Yeah well. From Chris Hemsworth, all the way to Robert Pattinson is my area. SO you need to go take a rest somewhere else!" Rosalie clicks her tongue and points to the end of the block.

"I was just leaving anyways." She starts to walk away, her heels clicking on the pavement. "What about her?" She snarls at me, glancing back.

Rosalie gives her a noted look, "She's with me. SO beat it."

"God, Rosalie. You've become such a grouch." she spits back, taking off down the street. "I have a become that much of a grouch," she gives me sad eyes.

I bite my lip, "Just a lil bit."

"Heey, baby." a guy from a car yells at us.

"Heey baby!" Rosalie plays it right back at him. 'It's my birthday, how about a freebie?" He grins.

"Dream on, asshole!" She flips him over as he rips down the strip.

I shake my head, watching Rosalie's eyes come back down.

The lights twinkle as the cars stream by. A car alarm goes off in the distance. Heaven I think to myself as I make myself know that Im open for business.

**Edward's P.O.V**:

"If that's what you want fine. I won't stop you, Tanya." I pinch the bridge of my nose, my Bluetooth in my ear.

"Edward, you can't stop me if I'm never here." Tanya sighs deeply.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I pace the floor, hearing the party going on downstairs.

"That's the thing, Edward. You never say anything. I talk to your assist more then I talked to you. I'm left to figure everything out myself. I hate it. Good bye Edward." She clicks the phone off.

"Good Bye, Tanya." I say to the dial tone. I click the off button on the Bluetooth.

"Thanks for coming." Jacob Black smiles and shakes the guest's hands.

"It's really great, Jacob." A brunette hair clings her husband's arm and smiles sweetly.

Jacob smirks, "Thank my wife. She called the cater." he remakes, snidely,

"Jacob," Emily cames running over to her husband, "He's leaving. Edward's leaving."

Jacob sees the back of Edward's reddish-cooper tone head, head out the door.

"Excuse me." Jacob mumbles running after Edward. Emily nibbles at her finger's watching her husband run off.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Jacob stands beside me.

"I'm leaving." I mumble, "Do you have your car keys."

Jacob looks over at the two vale boys. All the cars are stuck like it was a game of traffic jam.

"What kind of system is this?" he groans. Other Limo drivers stand by the wall reading the newspapers.

"Emmett can't get the limo out its buired way back there. Jacob give me you're car keys. I need to get to Beverly Hills now." I pat his arm.

"But it's a brand new Volvo. Do you know how to drive a stick shift?" Jacob squeaks his eyes, popping out of his head. He holds his keys out.

"I'll figure it out." I grab the keys from his hand and jump into the car.

The engine roars to life as I peel out of the driveway.

"That's not the way to Beverly Hills! You're not going to make it there before dark!" Jacob yells.

I flick the car into reverse and charge down the hill in the opposite direction I started out in.

* * *

New Story its a Pretty Woman & Twilight :)

Please Review :)

Tumblr : kissmestew


	2. Hotel, Motel

Edward finds himself lost in his life. Isabella wants nothing more then to have a fairy tale ending. Edward gets lost in downtown L.A. and meets Isabella who charges him for the directions. Taking a chance on each other, Edward hires Isabella to be his date for the week. Do they find what they are looking for each other or lose everything all the way?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Hollywood Strip, Los Angeles  
**_

_**Edward's P.O.V : **_

A older gentlemen with a large dirty grey and black beard and a dirty trucker hat picks thought garage bags in front of a one story run down house.

I roll down the passenger window down, "Excuse me, how do I get to Beverly Hills?"

The man looks up and gives me a toothless grin, "You're all ready here. We are sitting outside of Andrew Garfield's house."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Thank you for that." I peel away down the street, girding the gears to shit. I pull over to the side of the street.

"First then down into third?" I question myself, moving my hands in the monition of the stick stiff.

"Hey Baby, you looking for a date?" An angelic voice says in my car window.

I look up to meet a pair of beautiful light big brown eyes with a pale skin, pump pink lips and blonde fake bob.

"Ah ha. I just need direction." I flash a smile at her.

She twitches her eyebrow at me, "All right for five bucks." she smiles, sweetly.

"5 bucks?" I snap, staring at her like she'd grown a third head.

"It just went up to ten bucks." She taps her fingers on the door frame.

"You can't charge me for directions?" I'm outraged by this gorgeous, frustrating woman.

"I can do anything I want. I'm not the one who's lost." She rolls her eyes and stands up, trying her back to me.

I'm so lost. I need this woman's help. "Alright. Alright." I sigh.

She squeaks and jumps into the car, "It'll be 20 bucks. And I'll even show you where the stars live."

"That's alright. I've already been to Andrew Garfield's," I grumble, pulling my wallet from the seat of my grey Gucci dress pants.

She grabs the money from my hand, our finger touches, sending an electrify thought my body.

I manage to put the car into drive and pull away from the curb.

"Lights! Lights would be good, Jesus!" she shakes her head freaking out at me. "Do you know what you're doing or where you're going?"

I frown at her question. "Of course I know what I am doing and I'm going to the Fairmont." I grind the gears some more.

She hums, "Well I bet this Volvo could rail corners like nothing." She sighs with a deep thought.

"How do you know so much about cars?" She didn't seem you're typical backwoods grease monkey.

"The boys back home would buy cars cheap and fix them up. I paid attention. You don't' seem like the type to drive yourself around." She bites her lip and knots her fingers together in her lap.

"No, I am not. My first car was a limo." I pull over to the side, and manage to put the car in park, "You drive."

She squeezes and jumps out of the car, running the drive side, nearly slamming the car door into me with all her excitement.

"Am I allowed to ask your name?" I stare at her profile watching the lights flicker across it.

"Who ever you want it to be, Baby." She giggles, and glances over at me.

"Seriously." I wait for her answer.

"Bella. Isabella." She sighs, and bites her lip.

"Isabella, I'm Edward." I adjust my tie.

"You know that's my favourite name, Edward." She smirks. "So Edward are you a lawyer? You seem like a lawyer to me."

I laugh, "No, Isabella. I'm not a lawyer. How do I seem like a lawyer?"

She looks over at me, "You have that boring look about you. Well what do you actually do. Do you build anything?" She giggles.

"I'm sure you see a lot of lawyers in your line of work."

"I see a lot of everybody."

"I buy companies and sell off the pieces."

"That sounds uhh.. Interesting." Isabella mumbles.

"Isabella, don't mumble. By doing it, it ensure that thousands of people don't lose their jobs."

"How much does this all cost?" She turns the corner, pressing the gas a little harder.

"The one I'm trying to buy now. I'm offering a five billion."

"You have five billion dollars just to buy companies?" She gasps at me.

"No, some I borrow from banks and stocks."

"But you don't build anything?" she hmms.

"No, Isabella. I don't."

"Well that was fun, Edward. Thank you." She hops out the car, pulling down the back of her skirt.

I watch her killer ass and legs walk away, and groan at the thought of sinking my cock into that.

The Valet runs over, "Are you going to need the car tonight, Mr Cullen?"

I shake my hand, draping my trench coat over my arm, "No, thank you."

"Isabella, come please." I snap my fingers.

She looks at me, "You didn't just snap your fingers at me."

I pull my wallet out of my pocket, and take out another 20 dollars, "To take a cab back to your office.."

She walks over shaking her hips, "My office." She laughs. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, Isabella. You" I nod to her.

She drops her head down and walks over to the bus stop.

I stop and watch her for a second, "No Cab?"

Isabella sits on top of the bench, "Nah, I like the bus."

"Come with me, Isabella." I motion her over. "I want you to come stay with me tonight."

She hops off the bench. I hand her my trench coat, "Here put this on."

She slips her arms through the jacket, "Why do I need to put this on."

"Because this is the kind of hotel that doesn't pay the rooms by the hour." I gasp my hand on her back, gilding her along.

The doorman opens the door for us, "Mr Cullen." he nods.

I stop by the reception desk, "Any messages?"

The young clerk behind the desk, shakes her head, "No, Mr Cullen."

"Will you send up, some strawberries and champagne to my room."

"Yes, Mr Cullen." she picks up the phone, "Yes room service to Mr Cullen's room. Yes Strawberries and Champagne."

* * *

_**Fairmont Hotel, Beverly Hills**_

_**Bella's P.O.V:**_

Edward holds the door open for me. "Holy Shit!" my mouth falls open at how beautiful this hotel is.

Edward rushes me over to the elevators. Another couples looks me up and down.

I place my leg on my the wall, pulling my jacket to the side, "Shit honey. There's a run in my panties hoes."

I look over that man, and giggle, "Wait, I'm not wearing any."

The door dings, "Well colour me happy! Would you look at the size of this thing."

"First time in a elevator." Edward says to the couple. He motions them in.

"No, well catch the next one. Close your mouth dear." She mutters to her husband.

I on the bench, lifting my leg up and holding my jacket in-between my legs.

"The Penthouse, Mr Cullen?" the Bellboy says, staring at my legs.

I run finger tips along my thigh, teasing the bellboy.

"Yes. Now." He snaps at the bellboy.

Jeeze he's not only bossy with me. He's bossy with everyone.

"Penthouse Suite, Mr Cullen." the bellboy squeaks.

"Isabella, Come." Edward motions me out.

I walk out of the room, "You know I've been here and they do rent this suite by the hour."

Edward chuckles. I smile at him, grinning.

He pulls out a card key, "I wish I'd hadn't stop making real keys." he flusters, trying to open the door.

The door opens to a suite that was better then my room at the motel. The hallway led into the living which branched off into the master suit with on suite bathroom.

"Wow." I gasp, wandering around the room. The living has French doors, leading out to the balcony. I wander over, my heels clicking on the marble floor.

"I bet you can't see the whole city from here." I say to Edward as I head back into the living room.

"I'll have to take your word for it. I never go out there. I'm scared of heights."

"When why the do you stay up here?" He's sitting at a marble desk, looking at papers. I plant my ass on the side of the table. He looks up at me. "You're sitting on my work." He mutters, watching me with hooded eyes.

I sexually lift my ass up, his long fingers, grasp the papers and pull them away. His eyes never leaving mine. I didn't notice until now how beautiful his eyes are. Almost a shade of dark emerald green. I find myself getting lost in them.

"It's the best." he says, simply. "And there is no penthouse on the first floor. How much for the night?" Edward says, breaking me from his spell.

I smirk, "A hundred." I raise my eyebrow, waiting.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who have taken the time to read.

Please Review :)

Tumblr : **kissmestew**


	3. Safety First

Edward finds himself lost in his life. Isabella wants nothing more then to have a fairy tale ending. Edward gets lost in downtown L.A. and meets Isabella who charges him for the directions. Taking a chance on each other, Edward hires Isabella to be his date for the week. Do they find what they are looking for each other or lose everything all the way?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

Warning : Lemon inside.

* * *

_****__**Penthouse Suite Fifty-First Floor, Fairmont Hotel:**_

_**Isabella Swan's P.O.V :**_

A smile comes on his beautiful face, "Hundred dollars for the night?"

I lean in, unzipping my boot, "Hundred dollars an hour."

He ponders for a moment, watching me. "Done. Do I give you the money now?"

I nod, biting my lip. I peak at him from the under my lashes.

He shakes his head, "I'm assume cash is suitable." He takes out his wallet handing me five hundred dollars.

I take the money and fold them to place it in my stockings. "Alright." I pull out a stack of condoms.

"I got yellow, purple, pink and one gold circle left. Nothing is getting through this baby." I hold them out like a deck of cards.

Edward smiles, "Are you always this prepared?"

I shrug, biting my lip, "What can I say I'm a safety girl."

The door bell rings.

I look at Edward, "Why don't I make myself useful and get that."

I skip to the door, knowing Edward is staring at my ass. I swing the door open as a different busboy.

"Where would you like it?" He monitions to the tray in his white gloved hands.

I fold my hands behind my back, looking at Edward, "Where would we like it?"

Edward nods to the living room, "The table."

The busboy walks towards the living room. I shrug at Edward and follow behind him. He turns toward me looking at me.

I stare at him, "What are you looking at?" I turn to Edward, "What is he looking at?" I snap.

Edward stands up, "Here you go." he hands the young man a twenty dollar bill.

I blush, "Right a tip. I knew that." I smirk at Edward. I sit down on the floral footstool, waiting for Edward to decide.

He walks over to the champagne and pours a glass, he hands it to me.

I take a slip, and lick my lips before downing the glass down. Edward holds out the sliver bowl of strawberries.

"Strawberry?" he asks, his voice smooth like velvet.

I look at the strawberries and then up into Edward's eyes, "What for?"

He chuckles slightly, "its to bring out the favour in the Champagne."

I purse my lips and hand him my glass to pour me. I take the bowl from him and move over to the TV area, setting down my strawberries. Edward hands me back my glass, bubbles pop inside.

"You're not having?" I notice he hadn't poured himself a glass.

"I don't drink." Edward says, simply. I gasp at him, "Really?"

"Yes, Isabella." Edward sighs, his cellphone rings in the background. "If you'll excuse me." he mutters going to answer.

* * *

_**Penthouse Suite Fifty-First Floor, Fairmont Hotel**_

_**Edward Cullen's P.O.V :**_

"Cullen." I remark in the phone. Jacob lets out a sigh, "Where the fuck have you been?! I called the hotel almost two hours ago and they said you hadn't a showed up until now." Jacob freaks out.

"Jacob, I got lost and went to Andrew Garfield's house." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"Andrew Garfield? Who the fuck is Andrew Garfield?!" Jacob screams.

I hear Isabella giggling in the front room.

"It doesn't matter, Jacob. What did Aro say about the deal?" I change the subject quickly.

"Aro says he doesn't want to steal. That he wasn't his grandson Alec to take over the company. That's what he said." Jacob grumbles.

"Make a dinner plans for Aro and his grandson and myself plus one." I glance down at the calendar on my Iphone making a note of it.

"Edward, who's your plus one? You don't have a plus one." Jacob starts to sweat over the phone.

"Jacob, calm down I have someone in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of planning to do for tomorrow and I will see you at the office at nine." I hang up the phone with giving Jacob a chance to say anything.

I come back into the living room, to find Isabella laying on her stomach, her feet up in the air, eating strawberries, drinking champagne and watching I Love Lucy in black and white Spanish.

She laughs out, loud shoving a strawberry into her mouth. I sit down on a chair near her. She's intoxicating.

She glances over at me, "Aren't you going to join me? I have a like picnic going on down here."

I smile, slightly, shaking my head. She pouts, her pump lips looking so kissable.

I motion her towards me. She sits up on her knees and crawls towards me, settling into my legs.

I reach out and touch her bob wig, my fingers grasping the ends. She watches me, carefully. I drop the wig from my fingers.

"What do you want?" She asks, getting close to my face. I feel her hot breath on my lips.

"What do you do?" I ask, carefully. I look into her big brown eyes.

"Everything." She smirks, looking at my lips, "Expect kiss on the mouth."

I find myself smirking back at her, "Either do I."

She peaks at me from under her eyelashes. And starts unbuttoning the collar of shirt. She works her way down the buttons.

I sigh contently, enjoying the work of her fingers.

She grabs my hips and slides me down the chair. She bites her lip and starts unbuttoning my pants.

Isabella sits back and grabs my feet pulling off my shoes and socks. She comes back up to my face.

I fingers over her lips. She kisses my finger, suckling on them.

Isabella reaches down and kisses my chest, working her way down.

Her finger tips, running along my happy trail. Making the blood boil in my cock.

Isabella pulls down my boxers, my cock springs out and bobs. Precum splits out the tip.

She purrs, and works her palm over the tip, spreading the precum over my shaft.

I groan, squeezing my fists together.

Isabella squeezes her way down the shaft. She reaches my balls and fonds them.

Her hot breath makes my cock twitch, before she slides her lips over my head. She makes me in more and more. I feel myself hitting the back of her throat. "Ohh fuck." I run my fingers in her hair.

She bobs up and down on me, sucking and jerking me. She plays with my balls, squeezing and rolling them in her hand.

Isabella takes me all the way in. I place my hand on her head and thrust into her mouth.

She runs her teeth along gently, "Ohh fuck. Isabella. I'm close." I thrust hard into her mouth, my balls tighten as I find my release. "Fuuck. Right there, Isabella!" I shot my hot cum into her mouth, it feeling it flowing down her throat.

She continues to suck me off, until I'm dry. She moans, sexually looking up at me.

"That was wow. I've never had anything like it before." I muse, smirking at her. She has some cum around her lips. I take my finger wipe it away, holding my finger up. She sucks deeply, groaning.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's not quite as long as the first time. But I think I made up for it with a nice lemon :)

**_Please Review :)_**

**_Tumblr : kissmestew & thomasjohan-s_**


End file.
